Interactive software has very specific constraints. The most important limitation is that they can be changed very often. In fact, for ergonomic reasons, it is difficult to develop programs that are user-friendly and ready for marketing in a single try. The first version is almost always a failure and needs numerous revisions and modifications.
Moreover, it may be desirable or necessary to change the way an operation is activated by adapting it to a different context or to a different user.
Finally, a good program that uses a bad interface can expect to have mitigated commercial success.